Why Can't I: An Inuzuka Kiba Love Story
by Miss. Madara
Summary: When a new ninja appears in the village, and is put under Inuzuka Kiba's charge, will emotions spark within the two that contain love? Or, are those little moments too good to be true? [Rated T: Cowritten with a friend] KibaxOC
1. Chapter 1: A New Nin

HAI! A bit of a mini-series I did with a friend, who plays Kiba in this... It's a bit of a banter, y'know.. Back and forth.

Mada: Well, as you all know I don't own Kiba, or Naruto... TT I wish I did though.. He's sooo hooot... (nod)

Kiba: (Scratches at his ear) Err...thanks?

Gaara: Don't forget about your OTHER story!

Mada: I'm not.. (hugs Kiba) KIBA! KIBA! KIBA! (snuggles with him) Mine. (growls) Oh, and Kiba (the one tagged the name there) is ACTUALLY the person who plays Kiba in this story.. Meh lovely.

Kiba: (Eeps and falls, petting her lightly. Waves to the crowd.) Yep, that's me.

Mada: Alright.. Time for the story! (drags Kiba off to a bedroom with an evil grin.)

Kiba: (Flails and claws at the floor, leaving marks as he's dragged off) Noooooooo!

Character Info:

Taama Densii

17

Rank: Chuunin

Village: Becoming a member of Konoha, last village was Yunagakure.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Summer, the most blossoming time of the year, yet hot and sticky at the same time. It was peaceful in Konoha, Sasuke having left long before, Naruto having come back with Jiraya, and mostly nothing going on with everything else. It was during this time the Hokage accepted a lone missing-nin into the village. Her name? Taama Densii.. Who was she to stay with? You guessed it, our little missing nin was chosen to stay with the Inuzuka's. Now she was standing infront of the Hokage tower, kicking stones about as she waited for her escort. Her head tilted to the sky, she lazily leaned back onto her heels.. She felt this was going to be boring. She ducked as a ball whizzed past her, and she turned to glare at a certain blonde-headed boy. "Hiya! I'm Naruto, and someday I'll be Hokage! Dattybayo!" Densii raised an eyebrow, and then smiled. "Hello, Naruto.. Nice to meet you." She said, and then the boy raced off for the ball.

As the crimson orb bounced off into the distance, a familiar figure could be seen heading the opposite direction, toward the girl; Atop his canine companion, the seemingly unkempt Inuzuka, Kiba, could be seen reading off from a scroll quietly. _New refugee...guess I should expect them coming more and more, since the war on Otogakure rages on.._..Thoughts drifted back to his briefing by his old Sensei, Kurenai. --Flashback.-- _Several papers slid off onto the desk; The inu-nin would eye the report with interest as the jounin spoke. "Her name's Densii..you'll be her escort for the next few days, and you'll be watching over her. Nowadays, most nin aren't accustomed to foreigners..so a warm welcome isn't to be expected in some cases. Also, just as a precaution; She may be a refugee, but Hokage-sama's policy is still policy. If she does anything suspicious, report back." Kiba would nod, and turn to the door. "Don't you even want to know where she is?" The brown-haired boy laughed, sniffing a bit. "I'm sure it's in the report." He'd wave off, heading out the door, and closing it behind him. _--End of Flashback.-- Kiba's seeming trance would be roused as a ball came wizzing by his face; twitching slightly. Down below him was the yellow-haired shinobi, who could be heard as well as seen from a mile away. "Gomenasai, Kiba-kun! Ja ne"

Densii's slim figuire saw the ball flying toward her again, and it one swift movement she'd pounced on it, knocking it out of the air as she stood up. "Yo, Naruto-kun! If you keep doing that you'll knock someone out!" Said the girl as she picked up the circular red ball, balancing it in one hand as the blonde raced up to her, and snatched the ball. "Arigato.. Umm, I'm sorry.. You never told me your name." Densii gave a cheery smile, brushing past a strand of her black hair. "Taama Densii, but you can call me Den." She said as the blonde-nin nodded, and then darted off. Densii turned to see the young man perched on... wait! Is that a dog? Those where her thoughts as she smiled. She loved animals, dogs especially.. Cats, less so. She heard a rustle behind her, and stood erect for a moment before a blurry figure leaped from the bushes. Densii meerly ducked as the person missed her and hit the ground rolling, revealing a now very dazed Sai. "Huh.. Not a very warm welcome." Commented Densii.

Kiba's gaze shifted as he saw the blurred figure emerge for the bushline. It was that annoying Sai again...the guy was alright, but he had a habit of...Once more, he was interrupted in midthought; Looking the girl over a few times and looking back to his notes. The description fit.._Hnn...wait. Sai!_ He would stand as Akamaru walked tentively, and leap off the canine; taking a running start. "Sai-baka! Stop, you idiot! That's one of the new ones" A protective growl in his voice; He'd be damned if an overzealous Sai would hurt a harmless girl, especially on his watch...and one that he was supposed to be protecting.

Sai hadn't heard it seemed, as he lunged at the girl again. In one fluid moment Densii had conjured long red strings, and as she side-stepped Sai again, she wrapped it around his body so he fell to the floor, tied up, and wriggling. Densii let out a small sigh, turning her red gaze upon Kiba. Her startling red pupil's could remind someone of the Sharingan, but her eye's where too wide, and had iris', so she did not posses the bloodline. She smiled at Kiba, and then looked back at Sai. She'd used one of her strings to seal his mouth shut, so he was now just glaring at her. "What fun.." She commented, stretching lightly for a moment.

Kiba would sigh a bit, face slowly drifting into his palm as he looked at her. "Densii? One second." He'd lean down over Sai, growling and baring a fist. "Sai-baka. Let's see if I can get this through your skull this time. She's one of us now. And she's under my, as well as the Hokage's protection. Though it won't need to go so high up. If you come after her again, well...let's just say you'll be lucky never to draw again in your life." A snarl, as he latched out a clawed hand, slashing down across the strings and cutting him loose, eyeing him carefully. "Do we have an understanding?"

Sai meerly grumbled, and nodded, before quickly dashing off. He glared at Densii one last time, who gave him a cheery wave. She turned to Kiba, looking up at him since she was a bit shorter than him. "And, yes.. I'm Densii." She said, seemingly uncaring. "I'm guessing your an Inuzuka?" Akamaru then drew her attention, and she gave the large canine a small smile, before looking back to his master. One hand tugging gently on a black strand of her hair, she shifted on her sandled feet. Her manner seemed lazy, even uncaring, except she gave Kiba much of her attention.

Kiba would stand as the raven-haired nuisance vanished, nodding a bit. "Kiba." A loud bark from the other; "Oh...And that's Akamaru." He laughed lightly as he watched her. "Well...I'm not sure how much Hokage-sama told you..but." He would reach up slowly, undoing the knot on his hitai-ate and slipping it off, causing unruly brown locks to slip down his forehead as he shook them away. "This, is probably a really good first step in keeping thickheaded people like Sai off your back.." He'd hand it to her; "Now..unfortunately, we haven't been able to get you an apartment yet...so...since I'm your protector, of sorts, it's been decided that you'll stay at my house." He blushed; talking formal in embarassing situations wasn't his strong point.

Densii gently took it in her hands, nodding lightly. "Hai." She'd say, and then smile at him. "Hope I won't be too much of a trouble." She said, laughing lightly as she brushed past her hair for a moment. She had a very wierd sensation of wanting to pet Kiba, but she didn't, and instead busied her hands with the hitai-ate. When she was done, she'd stroll over to Akamaru, and lean down, smiling. "Heya, Akamaru.. I'm Densii." She said, maybe because she'd wanted to get closer to the dog. She then trotted back over to Kiba, stopping at his side and looking up at him. "So, You'll have to come around town with me, won'tcha?" She asked him, as though contemplating something.

Kiba shook his head lightly. "Nah, I'm sure you won't be. It takes a lot even for Naru-kun to get under my skin!" Pearly fangs slipped down from his semi-dry lips as he cracked a smile. "Yeah, I'm gonna have to go into town with you. But; One thing. You've got...a probation period on you right now. For about two weeks, the Academy and the Hokage Tower are offlimits. Unless you have a summons from the Kage himself, that is." He gave a sympathetic look; It was about this time many of the newcomers weren't so happy about the move. "As long as you keep out of trouble, everything should go smoothly."

Densii nods slowly, "Ah well, Not like I wanted over here anyway." She stuck her tongue out, "It looks boring!" She grinned sheepishly and then she looked up at him. "I'd be lost even taking three steps in this big village, so.." She tugged on her summer top, wondering how he wore that jacket even in this heat. She didn't mind the dog smell, no.. She just wondered how he could wear that. Of course, with her being from the Snow village, she wasn't used to the heat all that much. She leaned back on the balls of her feet, looking up at him as she tilted her head to the side, a small smile cracking her cold facade. She'd given up being the heartless ninja when she came into this village.. She was going to start over.

Kiba would slide up ontop of Akamaru; "Hey. We're not THAT boring. Unless you go talk to Neji-kun. He's such a snore!" He'd pet at the dog's mane, and offer a hand down to her. "Want up? It'd be easier to travel for us. Akamaru's a strong boy, he can hold us both." The inu-nin's gaze shifted to the skyline; "But for now...it's getting kinda dark. So the first stop of the night...well, I guess it's a surprise." He snickered softly. The heat didn't bother him too much; he was used to it. And he wasn't wearing such a heavy coat anymore, either. "Coming?"

Densii smiled, and gently grabbed onto Kiba's outstreched hand. She easily scrambled up onto the dog, behind Kiba now as she looked around. "Wow, This is cool..." She said, looking down at the ground for a moment, before she looked up at Kiba. "Hehe.. Your lucky!" She gently ran her fingers through Akamaru's coat, shifting untill her legs where hanging on either side as though riding a horse. She meeped lightly as she glanced at the ground again, and she smiled. "Wow, Kiba-kun... This is high." She looked up at the sky for a moment, and then at him, still smiling.

Kiba nodded. "Yeah, I love being around Akamaru. Believe it or not, he was a normal-sized pup at one point. Everyone says he's grown...I never actually noticed." A blink or two; it didn't really seem that high either. Probably just his oblivious streak again. Akamaru would start trotting off toward their apartment at a rather comfortable pace as Kiba shifted around to face her. "So...tell me about yourself. The file gave me a few things, but I'm more interested about things from your point of view than from some old report."

Densii smiled, "Well, I love animals.. I love chocolate.. No matter how I try I always wake up early. I come from the snow village, and I can cook good. I came here in hopes of making my own resturent." She kept her eye's locked on Kiba, afraid if she looked down she'd become afraid. "Mmm.. I was a missing-nin for five years, during which time I traveled around, and then found an old friend who was a Konoha nin. She invited me to join Konoha, since I was a refugee really, and the sound nin where vicious.. So, I traveled here, waited to get a passport.. and here I sit..."

Kiba laughed a bit, nodding along as she told her story. "Really? A good cook, eh? Then, boy am I lucky! I am **the** worst cook I know...other than Naru-kun...and that's just because he only cooks ramen all the time. And it's good you love animals..they're so much we can get from them. And, well...you'd have a bit of a rough stay if you couldn't handle 'maru here." Various eyes lay on the two...three, with interest as they continued down the village streets, and into what was considered the heart of Konohagakure. "Interesting...very interesting..." He'd shift a bit, smiling. "Well...hm."

Densii shifted lightly, laughing to herself at what he said. "I'll cook for you then, It's the least I can do." She said, ruffling her hair slightly with a small laugh. She then smiled, "Aww.. Who couldn't like Akamaru? He's a handsome dog." She said, giving the large dog a small pat from where she sat on his back. She glanced around, untill she spotted a figuire running toward her. Her eye's widened, "Kaori Kagai (Evil Scent)!" Kaori was a short stocky boy with an evil grin. "DENSII!" He screamed in a high-pitched voice as Den looked like she was ready to burst into tears. "I hate him!"

Kiba smiled at her comments; Both the one about Akamaru, and the one about her cooking. He twitched lightly as he heard the Naru-esque screech, nudging into the canine's side, a signal to take off; promptly recieved by the mount, who took off at a running gait. "No worries. No one can outrun Akamaru! We'll have him lost within minutes!" He'd pat her on the shoulder before taking both her arms and placing them around his waist, turning back to the front so that they didn't fall. "Hang on tight."

Densii clung to him tightly, burying her face in his back so she wouldn't see anything, especially not look down, since she didn't want to see the ground fly past her. She laughed, smiling lightly. "Thank you, Kiba-kun!" She said. Kaori faded in the distance, not even trying to give chase. Her grip tightened lightly on Kiba, although not enough to hurt him as she looked at the scenery again. She clasped her hands together infront of him, her legs holding her from bouncing up and down on Akamaru, who she made a mental note to thank when they got done.

Kiba nodded. "Any time! I'm supposed to protect you, remember?" A grin as they flew 'round a corner or two..somehow not running into any civilians. They were all on the sides, leaving an easy path for Akamaru to reach their destination..A tall, multi-story building. He'd softly part the girl's arms from around him and jump down, waiting below her to catch her or help her down. Whichever she needed. "This is it. Well...the building, anyway. I'm a little further up than this." He ran his fingers through his partner's coat as his gaze remained on her figure.

Densii slid off Akamaru easily, landing on the ground bent for a moment before she stood up. She brushed herself off, and looked at him, saying in a serious voice. "If your apartment is messy, no matter what you say.. I'm cleaning it." She stated this clearly, giving him a mock glare. She ran a hand through her black hair, ruffling it slightly. She patted Akamaru. "Thanks, Akamaru-kun." She said happily, before she took a step toward Kiba, now standing by his side. She smiled lightly, and then looked back at Kiba, stretching for a moment before she leaned back on her feet.

9999999999999999999999999999999999

Continued in the next chapter

Please Review, I'm begging you...


	2. Chapter 2: Messy Apartments

Chapter Two

Mada: This is broken up into like.. five parts? I don't know.. ahah! Just read, and review!

Last Time:  
_Densii slid off Akamaru easily, landing on the ground bent for a moment before she stood up. She brushed herself off, and looked at him, saying in a serious voice. "If your apartment is messy, no matter what you say.. I'm cleaning it." She stated this clearly, giving him a mock glare. She ran a hand through her black hair, ruffling it slightly. She patted Akamaru. "Thanks, Akamaru-kun." She said happily, before she took a step toward Kiba, now standing by his side. She smiled lightly, and then looked back at Kiba, stretching for a moment before she leaned back on her feet._

Kiba blinked a bit, eeping. She'd probably be a bit shocked at how BAD it was...seriously...It was **_horrible._** So he'd probably have a bit of a rough go of it...by the sound of her voice and all, but for both of them. He'd take her hand and lead her through inside, and up the stairs while Akamaru followed closely behind. Once they reached the third floor, he'd near pull her down the hallway and stop at a particular door. "Iie...this is it..."

Densii opened the door, and gaped at the mess. "This is going to be a long night.." She said, now in anime tears. She looked at him, "GOD KIBA! WHAT THE!" She shrieked in a loud voice, before calming down. She hit him hard on the back of the head, then crossed her arms over her chest, steaming now as she looked over at the mess. "How can you even make it through the door?" She asked, somewhat perplexed at all of this, her head tilted lightly as she looked at the mess with a raised eyebrow.. She doubted there was even a place to sleep in all of this.

Kiba yelped and brought his hands to his head. "Itai...That hurt..." He'd rub at the now tender spot on the back of his head, sighing. "..Gomensai...I usually don't have guests that often...and things just kind of...piled up." Kiba would moan sadly, looking to Akamaru. "Let's get started, 'maru-kun." He'd slip into a hand seal or two and the canine would morph into his usual clone form of the Inuzuka. Without another word to her, he'd go to work, picking up clothing, tossing trash, and the like. He felt embarassed enough as it was..

Densii smiled lightly, "Actually.. I didn't expect much less than this." She said, now helping with the cleaning up process. She came across something, and picked it up. "Oh god, Kiba.." She held her nose, holding something that resembled a squashed mango, with flies darting over it. "That smells horrible." She burst out laughing, still holding her nose as she stalked over to the trashcan, and put it away, sniffling with disguist as she tried to get the smell out of her nostrials. She shook her head, and she felt suddenly dizzy. "I don't see how you could stand it.. Where you so used to it you didn't smell it?"

Kiba let out a wrtech as he picked up what he could only assume to be an old piece of cooked fish, tossing it in the garbage. They were making progress..less than half of it was left soon enough. "Gomen ne It won't get this bad while you stay here, I promise." Akamaru howled a bit as he threw clothing up into a large pile; remarkably, they weren't THAT dirty. Remarkably. "Nyeh...so, uhm. I make a good impression, don't I?" He rolled his eyes.

Densii laughed, "Believe me.. I'll clean." She said, and then smiled at him. "Your not so bad, Kiba-kun.. Just a lil' rough around the edges." She scooped up a pile of dirty clothes, turning a bright red as she saw the black boxers ontop. She dropped them in the pile.. She was going to do laundery later. "If you haven't already eaten, I'll fix something for you.. Depending on what you have in your fridge." She hoped he at least kept his fridge clean, although it was unlikely... seeing the rest of it.. She just prayed nothing alive was lurking in the depths. If she had to, she'd fix what little things she had brought.

Kiba gave a light moan as he felt his stomach gurgle. "I haven't actually..." Fortunately for the kunoichi, he had the common sense to keep his fridge clean. Fortunately. "If you would...Arigatou! Boy am I lucky...my apartment looks better than it has in months, I'm going to get a cooked meal, and I've got great company!" Akamaru whined lightly at the comment, Kiba turning his head in response. "Other than you, pal." A snicker or two. "I owe you."

Densii grinned, "It's the least I can do." She said, before she scurried into the now clean kitchen. She opened the fridge, thankful for it being clean. She fished out some fish, since she had the other things. "I'm borrowing your kitchen, Kiba-kun." She said, begginging to take out the stuff she needed for dunburi. She started with two large bowls, and she dug out a rice cooker. She set rice on that, and then she fried the fish and the vegetables. In under twenty minutes, she'd fixed the two a meal, and a little something for Akamaru too, if he wanted anything. She poured the rice into the bowl first, and then the fish and vegetables on the rice. She smiled at her work, and then came out with the two bowls hand in hand. "Foods done." She grinned.

Kiba smiled, taking a seat over on the now cleared-off sofa. "Arigatou. I really do owe you..." He sniffed, the magnificent scent wafting up into his hypersensitive nostrils. "Borrow away! As long as you're here, my kitchen is your kitchen. My bathroom is your bathroom..you get the picture." He chuckled. Akamaru would morph back to his normal form, tail wagging furiously. Neither of them had ate at all today...and it was showing.

Densii set Kiba's plate before him on the table, singing to herself as she bent down, and set down a small plate for Akamaru. "Here ya go, boys." She said, before she stood up, wiped her hands on her hips lightly before she walked back into the kitchen for her own plate. She came back a moment later, and sat down on the couch next to Kiba gently, looking over at him for a moment. "Dig in." She said happily, before she pulled a pair of her own chopsticks out of the side of the bowl, taking a small bite of the fish, and contemplating on how it tasted.

Kiba would take out a pair of chopsticks, eagerly picking at some of the fish and taking a rather large bite; He somewhat lacked manners...though he had the decency to chew with his mouth closed, use a napkin...things of that nature. After savoring the sweet taste of...actual cooking..he'd swallow, almost going starry-eyed like in those animes.."This is so good...Mmf..." He'd set his chopsticks down and wrap his arms about the girl, nuzzling into her in appreciation. "Onegaishimasu...can we eat like this often!? I'd be the happiest dog on the block!" He laughed.

Densii blushed lightly, "Sure! I'll cook more often like this." She said, smiling lightly at him. She set her own bowl done.. She had finished it in five minutes flat, and now the bowl was spotless. She was still blushing lightly when she leaned back onto the couch, rubbing her eyes. She'd walked from Iwagakure, battled five Snow ANBU nin, and finnaly made it here.. to say the least she was exhausted. "K.. Kiba-kun?" She was interupted when she yawned lightly. "I'm a bit tired.." As soon as these words where out of her mouth, her eyes had drooped, and suddenly her head was resting on his shoulder.

Kiba had barely enough time to finish his own bowl before she had dropped onto him. Sighing a bit, he'd laugh and pick her gently up off the sofa, carrying her through the jungle of laundry and into his bedroom; Also remarkably clean...with the exception of a few...boxers, and some hair here and there (from Akamaru). He would set her down on his bed, slipping the raven sheets out from under her and tucking her in, sort of. Yawning, he'd go back to the living room; Cleaning up after himself this time and setting the bowls in the sink. Finally, he'd say good night to Akamaru and drift off to slumber on the couch, sprawled out.

Continued


	3. Chapter 3: A Daily Thing

Chapter Three

It was early in the morning when Densii woke up, and shifted on the bed. She slid out from under the sheets, and navigated the clothes easily, although as she stood at the door for a moment, she made a mental note to clean that up.. and get a lint brush. She rubbed her eyes, and opened the bedroom door, stepping into the still dark living room. She looked around for a moment, before she depicted the best way to get to the kitchen was to go past the couch. She took a mental note because Kiba had cleaned the dishes, she'd be grateful. Taking a few steps, she tripped over something big, squealed, and landed on something that was warm, and apparently breathing. Densii looked up, and her gaze locked onto the face of none other than Kiba himself... A sleeping Kiba, that was.

Kiba would stir ever so lightly at the one falling onto him. Shifting, he'd merely turn and wrap an arm about the other, remaining in the deep slumber. A soft sigh elicit as the sprawled figure now wrapped itself around her; escape was...well, not quite likely. "Mm...five more minutes..." Akamaru would shift about, sitting up and grinning toothily at the sight..almost like he approved.

Densii squirmed lightly, muttering something under her breath before she gave up, and looked at Akamaru, blushing like crazy. "Why are you grinning?" she demanded in a hushed whisper. She didn't want to wake him up, no matter how uncomfortable this situation was. She was in her baggy t-shirt, she'd worn it yesterday too, and her baggy pants, still the same. A thought occured to her, she'd need a shower. She'd continue struggling for a least an hour, before she gave up and rested her head on his shoulder, praying her woke up soon because this was really embarresing.

Akamaru licked at his chops, not really comprehending. After a while, Kiba would nuzzle into the latter's cheek, a soft smile on his face as he remained in the dreamworld. The inu-nin was a heavy sleeper, unfortunately for Densii...it took a lot to wake him before his body was ready to be awoke. Akamaru would slowly stand and paw over to the couple, laying at their feet and flopping out his long pink appendage.

Densii's eyelids drooped as she nuzzled into Kiba's neck more, suddenly feeling sleepy even though she usually never went back to sleep after she'd gotten up. She let her eyelids droop, and she'd fade out for a few minutes, before she snapped herself back awake, scolding herself in her head as she looked at Kiba's sleeping face. She studied every feature of his face, and a smile crept to her lips.. He was so cute when he was sleeping. _No.. Wait! What am I thinking?! _She blushed brightly, but she still couldn't rip her gaze from his face, although she felt her own heat up.

Kiba's eyelids would eventually flicker open; about an hour later...accompanied by a yawn. "Mmf...Good morning, Densii-chan. Did you sleep well?" An oblivious grin, mirroring that of Akamaru's. He didn't even think much of it, actually..he was clueless for about the first fifteen minutes after he woke up. "You're up early, y'know? I expected you to sleep in after how you passed out last night...well, not passed out. But, you totally lost it."

Densii looked up at him, and squirmed lightly.. Since he was _still _holding her. "Uhh.. Umm.. K.. Kiba-kun, could you let go of me?" She stuttered slightly, now even more red in the face before she noticed that grin. She gave him a look that says, 'you little' "Why are you grinning?" She asked, thinking of how much it mirrored Akamaru's grin that had been presented a bit earlier. Small sigh was given, untill she noticed she still had her head slightly resting on his shoulder. She lifted her head quickly, turning a bit red in the cheeks again as she gave another squirm.. He was alot stronger than her.

Kiba blinked. "I'm grinning, because you're a great sleeping buddy, I think. I had a great last hour or two..." A smile, as he obliged, letting go of her and reaching down to pet his partner. "I hope my bed was comfortable and everything? I cleaned up before I went to bed myself." Kiba was still yet oblivious; quite humorously. "Figured I should start cleaning up on my own, ne?"

Densii quickly scrambled up, and gave him a praising smile when he said he cleaned up. Unable to help herself, she petted him much like one would to award a dog. "Good job, Kiba-kun! That gets you breakfast!" With that, she quickly scrambled toward the kitchen, hoping he was still oblivious to the fact she'd been blushing brighter than the color of his cheek tattoos, and that she'd been quite comfortable laying on him the last few minutes before he'd woken up.

Kiba would growl approvingly, nuzzling into the hand once more before she had scrambled. By this point, he was mostly aware of himself..even as his eyes lidded half-shut. So he'd noticed her flush...and even turned a slight tinge himself. But only a bit; "Yay! Breakfast, breakfast!" He smiled, scratching behind his ear as he watched her carefully. "So, uhm. How long were you like that, ne? Hope you at least slept well before you came out."

Densii gave him a small smile. "Oh, just two hours.. It's fine. I usually get up early, I can't help it really.." She said as she brought out a pan, laying it on the stove as she quickly walked over to the fridge, taking out something that looked distinctly like fish, it was something she'd brought, but didn't taste like fish at all. she began frying it quickly, moving plates, and a pot as she began boiling water in it. "hmm.. Sakura, Sakura.. Cherry blossom summer.. Come, come, to the Sakura, Sakura festival.. The cherry blossom summer is waiting." She sang to herself while she cooked.

Kiba would blink a bit, sitting back and watching her. "Don't be too embarassed..it was an accident, after all. Though I wouldn't mind trying it again. Hehe." Ears twitched a bit as he listened to her, leaning down to Akamaru. "You've got a good singing voice." A lower in volume as he looked to the grin plastered on the canine. Though it was for completely different reasons than his own. "What're YOU so happy about? Breakfast?...Hey, don't evenNyeehh."

Densii finished breakfast quickly, "Thank you.. I like singing." She said, now balancing three plates quite easily as she went back into the living room, and set it on the table infront of the couch. She looked around, reminding herself that this was the only place to set as she set down a plate for Akamaru too. She looked at Kiba for a moment, and tilted her head, smiling cutely. "Hope you like it." She said as she moved back into the kitchen for a moment to fix them something to drink. She was averted her thoughts from this morning, instead she tried to focus on eating and things.

Kiba blinked a bit as she set the plate down, smiling and taking his seat back on the couch. "Geez..I don't even have to taste this one to know how it tastes. The smell gives it away." A grin; His own thoughts were mainly diverted from his wonderful wakeup call. There was really nothing he saw as...wrong, about it, either. It's not like he kissed her in his sleep, or anything.

Densii came back, setting a drink down before him also. "Hehe... I like to put three things into my food. First, the taste, second, the looks, but last.. and certaintly not least, the smell." She said, before she took a bite of her own food, sitting on the couch next to him as she quickly cleared the food from the bowl, not talking for a moment before she remembered something. She'd fallen asleep on the couch last night.. How did she get in, (gulp: Dare she think about it) Kiba's bed? She glanced sideways at him, shrugging her shoulders lightly as she stretched lightly.

Kiba would take a bite as well, grinning and looking to her, cleaning off his plate nearly twice as fast. "Mmf..I'll never get tired of your cooking. And.." This time, he'd be the one to turn a slight shade of red: "If you're wondering, I took you to my bed when you dozed off last night. Then I cleaned up, and...here we are." A smile; "Mm..well, whaddya want to do today, ne?"

Review, please?


	4. Chapter 4: The Sakura Festival!

Chapter Four

Densii turned just a tinge red in the cheeks at what he said. "Thank you, Kiba-kun." She said to him, before she stood up and swept the plates away. She quickly whisked them to the sink, did them in under ten seconds, and had come back out. "As for what we're to do.. How about the Sakura festival thats going on? It seems like fun." She commented, running a hand through her hair. "But first.. I better take a shower." She said, laughing lightly to herself as she did so, tilting her head and returning her gaze to him for a moment. The red faded in her cheeks now as she looked at him.

Kiba nodded a bit, smiling. "Sounds good to me. It'll help give you a real chance to get acquainted with the town!" He would lean back onto the back of the couch, looking up at her. "Shower sounds good. I think I'll do that after you're done." He added randomly.

Densii nodded slightly, and headed toward the bathroom, pausing for just a moment to grab clothes from her bag. Sakura festivals called for kimonos, so she picked out a gold one, hid it next to her so Kiba wouldn't see, and locked the door behind her. It took her thirty minutes to take a shower, but even longer to get the kimono on, and make-up. When she was done, she took a deep breath, and pushed open the door. Every girl would be in a kimono at the Sakura festival, but whilst looking at Densii, one could doubt that one of them could rival how beautiful she looked at that moment.

Kiba had walked around a bit, tidying up again, and lounging around. That is, until he saw her emerge from the bathroom...well, he thought it was her at least. _She looks...Wow..._He sat up slowly, flushing a bit and trailing his hands against the fabric as he pushed himself just a tad too far. The next thing the Inuzuka knew, he was on his back, colliding with the floor. "Iie...You look...great, Densii-hime. Uhm...err..." He'd scratch at his cheek nervously. _Calm down Kiba...deep breaths...deep. Relax.._

Densii would let out a small meep sound as Kiba fell, and she'd rush over. "Kiba-kun! Are you alright?" She was now leaning over him, her head tilted slightly as she looked at him. She hadn't applied the white make-up, because her complexion was somewhat white anyway from her time in the Snow village. Her hair was tied up with a pair of oriental chopsticks, and she gently tugged at the sleeve of her kimono in her teeth, before she smiled at him and his compliment. "Ah! Arigatou, Kiba-kun!" She loved dressing up for some reason, "Oh.. And you can use the shower now.."

Kiba had only turned a darker shade as she came to him, slipping up onto his rear and slowly standing. "A-anou...I'm fine. T-thanks..." He gave a nervous smile as he walked to the bath, that image stuck in his head. Turning to her one last time before he closed the door, he blinked. "You really look beautiful, Densii-hime." And with that, the Inuzuka would lock the door behind him, running the water and starting his own shower.

Densii blushed lightly, "Hime?" She asked herself, smiling to herself. _He said I looked beautiful! _She said, holding back an excited squeal as she looked at Akamaru. "Heya, Buddy.. Whatcha think?" She said, giving the dog a small spin, stopping herself to look back at him for a moment. She stood there for a moment, before she slipped the accustomed socks on, and sandels. That was when the door bell rang. Den forgot about this NOT being HER house, and answered it to find a now very stunned group of people. Ino, Chouji, Hinata, Naruto, and Shino. All stared at her untill she shifted uncomfortably. "C.. Can I help you?" She asked.

Kiba had taken a considerably quicker shower; grooming his hair into managable spikes, rather than the usual wild look. He would slip on a navy blue kimono, and a set of white bottoms, along with sandals and the like. Giving himself one last look, he thought quietly; _I hope I can match her...she's kinda like my date..and I want to give her my best._ He'd finally open the door and turn to the door, to find the whole group staring down a bewildered Densii. "Heya guys...I guess some uh..introduction is in order. This is Densii..she's a new arrival in the village."

Densii gave a shy wave, and took three steps back quickly, somehow ending up behind Kiba quickly as the group unfroze themselves. "Oh, Hey!" They all sayd. Ino: _Wow! Kiba, you dog! _Chouji: _He hooked himself a good one this time.. _Hinata: _She looks really beautiful! _Naruto: _Raammeeenn.. _Shino: ... Densii had then clung onto Kiba's arm, giving a small smile. "H.. Hai, Hello." She said, kind of embarresed that she had recieved so many stares.. It would get worse at the festival though, and she'd most likely have to stick to Kiba like glue. _Everyone stared at me.. D.. Did I do something wrong?_

Kiba watched them all, grinning as he felt Densii clinging to him. He would've agreed easily with any of them if he could read minds. He found himself a great date..As they talked amongst themselves about their plans during the festival, he'd lean in to Densii and whisper; "Sorry about that...they probably didn't expect to find YOU here...Especially..with how..you look. You look...amazing." He flushed a bit, hoping the others wouldn't look until it had gone away.

Densii blushed a tiny bit, giving him a small smile. "Thank you, Kiba-kun." She said, although she still hadn't let go of his arm.. The group started to head out. Sakura making the way up the stairs to look at the two. She spotted Densii, and one could almost see a feral flash in her eye's, but it was erased. Densii hadn't even noticed it as she looked at everyone else, memorizing faces with names. Sakura: _She looks.. erm.. what a.. grrr... _This could spell trouble for Densii, and not because she was clinging to Kiba's arm, but because she had seemed to beat Sakura in the looks department.


	5. Chapter 5: The Sakura Festival part 2

Chapter Five

Kiba gave a slight wince as he saw the fire in the Haruno's eyes..._This...isn't good. I smell trouble... _He'd place his other hand on her arm, smiling. "Anou...Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan. This, is Densii. She's gonna be staying with me for a while until her paperwork is sorted out." He flushed lightly, looking to Densii. "So, shall we go? Uhm...see you later, Sakura. Maybe we'll bump into each other at the festival." He'd close the door to his aparatment behind him, locking the door and motioning down the stairs.

Densii nodded lightly, starting for the stairs. She moreso dragged Kiba along while Sakura seethed at the top of the stairs. She set about plotting revenge. The sakura festival was in full bloom, with game stands set up, and even the Hokage could be spotted running around in a joyous manner. Densii attracted attention the moment she set foot outside the door, and almost every boy without a girlfriend, or a date, almost went to rush up to her, but she had latched onto Kiba again with the stares she was recieving. Seeing she was with someone, the boys backed off.

Kiba gave a bit of a look to the crowd of boys dispersing; almost a bit of a protective snarl emit lowly, inaudibly. A few girls here and there had also looked to him; not really recognizing the inu-nin without Akamaru..or his trademark...hairstyle? If it could be called that. He'd walk her through the various stands, stopping whenever she saw something she wanted to take a look at. "Enjoying yourself?"

Densii nodded, looking back up at him. "Thank you so much for coming with me Kiba-kun!" She said, looking away from the oriental fans she was looking at. She stood back up, pointing to the one she liked.. It had a small dog imprint on it. The shop-keeper took it down, and handed it to her. She flared it open, looking at it and balancing it between her fingers before she fished into her purse that hung off her hip. She waved the fan in one fluid motion, and then laid the amount it cost into the shopkeepers palm, grinning at her purchase before she threaded it into her hair. She turned to Kiba, "I hope you are too, Kiba-kun."

Kiba nodded a bit enthusiastically. "Oh, hai! Hai, Densii-chan." His hand never left her side throughout their travels. "I just hope I've been an okay date..I don't think I even come close to looking as great as you do right now, though.." He'd look around; None of the stands really interested him...at least, none that he could see. But...a little bit of an urge went up in Kiba's mind. He wanted to commemorate her stay somehow...maybe give her a gift to celebrate the festival. Yeah! _That seems like the thing to do_

Densii smiled at him brightly. "You've been a wonderful date, Kiba-kun! And to tell you the truth," She stuck her tongue out, "You look handsome." She then tilted her head, and her eye's lite up slightly as Ino came rushing over. "Hey, Den-chan! I think I found something you might like.. Just a few blocks away they set up a mini pet store." Densii looked at her for a moment, and then a grin spread across her face. "Puppies?" She asked the single word, still smiling as Ino smiled back. "Black, brown, and even a spotted one!" The girls both let out a small squeal after a moment.

Kiba blinked a bit, flushling lightly as the blonde came running over. A bit of a headtilt as he chuckled. "Puppies eh? You already live with two...guess you want another, ne" A snicker. "Hmm..." A proverbial lightbulb went off over his head as he looked to her. "Well, aren't you gonna go look, Densii-chan?" _Heh. She didn't spaz over Akamaru or I this badly...wonder if that's a good or bad thing..._He sweatdropped.

Densii grabbed Kiba's hand. "SURE! I can't cuddle Aka like I could a puppy.. He probbelly wouldn't like it." _Although you cuddled Kiba this morning. _Her concioncess taunted as Densii let go of Kiba's arm, and started running ahead with Ino. "C'mon, Kiba-kun!" Den yelled back to him, both streaking toward the pet stand. When they got close, a most familier pink-haired woman seemed to appear from thin air infront of Densii, and in a moment the two collided. Densii was suddenly soaked from a cup of... suspiciously large water. She stood there for a moment while Sakura and her stared at each other.

Kiba would follow along, giving a bit of a playful sigh. "What was it Shikamaru said...How botherso" Words were cut short as he saw the bubble-gum colored kunoichi emerge from the alleyway. Time seemed to stand still for a moment as his gaze shifted between the two...and the rather large cup...even he was smart enough to know something was up. Brows furrowed as he stepped quickly to Densii, wrapping an arm about her shoulder and glaring to the Haruno. "You alright?"

Densii nodded slowly, giving a weak smile. "I.. I'm fine, ju.. just a bit wet." Sakura looked at her, and apologized in a high fake voice. Densii just flashed her that weak smile, and said. "I.. I better head back to the apartment then." She suddenly started walking forward again, escaping Kiba's grasp as she speed-walked toward the apartment building. She glanced longingly at the pit of puppies, which barked for her attention, but she was soaking wet and didn't stop. Soon, she turned into the appointed building and quickly made her way up the stairs. When she got to the door, she fished under the mat for the key, (Being a nin she spotted it earlier) and quickly unlocked the door, shutting it behind her and laying the keys on the table as she quickly went over to the couch, and collapsed on it, sobbing her heart out. _Why did she do that? I could have easily avoided her had she not put me under a genjutsu!.. _Thought the still sobbing Densii.


End file.
